


The Common Cold

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: Caboose released a deadly virus into Church's helmet. Tucker takes it upon himself to nurse Church back to health.





	The Common Cold

Church glared at the ceiling, just like he’d been doing for the last week. He was bored. But that was the least of his problems. He wouldn’t be in bed if it weren’t for Caboose’s stupidity. The one day they let Caboose actually do something and he managed to release a long dead virus into Church’s helmet.

“The common cold,” Church groaned for the millionth time. “I was taken down by the common cold. The common cold hasn’t existed on earth for centuries. And who even gave it to Caboose!?” It was just his luck that Tucker was out scouting and hadn’t been back to the base in days. “Get your ass back here, you fucker.”

He rolled over, looking longingly over at his armor that he had grudgingly removed when he had found it impossible to cough effectively while wearing. The light bounced off the helmet, cascading over his face and making him look worse than he actually was.

“Church! Church!” Caboose came running in, excitedly waving his gun around. He stopped short of falling on top of Church and panted. “Church! I have…great…news! Whoo! That was, wow. Was it good for you?” Church facepalmed. “Oh right! Tucker is back! He wants to see you.”

Church shook his head. “What’s the problem?” He ran his hand through his hair, pushing the sweaty tresses up and letting them fall back down.

Caboose seemed to actually think before answering. “Well, I, uh, I just, well, I didn’t think you’d want to be seen like this.” He rubbed the back of his helmet.

Church gave a week smile that he immediately regretted. He cleared his throat and tried to sound authoritative before falling into a fit of coughs. Caboose waited patiently until Church had regained his composure. “Send him in, Caboose. I don’t know what you’re waiting for.”

Caboose retreated as Church pulled his glasses from the nightstand. He clicked them out and slid them onto his face just as Tucker appeared in the doorway, holding his helmet in his hand. “You might want to put that back on.” Church rolled away so that Tucker couldn’t see his face.

He heard the soft chuckle as Tucker came in, completely disregarding the warning. “And I thought Caboose was lazy,” Tucker offered as he sat on the edge of the bed. “So how was the mighty Church defeated? It couldn’t be because he doesn’t know how to take care of himself. You want to know what I think?” He leaned down to breath on Church’s cheek. “I think you just want to be doted on.”

“Stick it, Tucker,” Churched grumbled. “Mind letting me get some sleep? Caboose unleashed a dangerous virus into my helmet and I’m in recovery.” He made a point to not look at his team mate.

Tucker leaned back. “Yeah, very dangerous. What are gonna do if the common cold gets out?” The sarcasm in his voice could rival Tex.

Church shot up and nearly butted heads with Tucker’s stupid, smug face. “How dare you speak to me like that! I’m your boss!”

Tucker reached up slowly and pulled a strand of hair that had gotten stuck under Church’s glasses. He moved it to lay atop the lenses and smiled calmly. “You’re not anyone’s boss. You’re just pretending to be the boss to cover up the fact that Flowers is dead. In saying that, we do respect you.”

Church recoiled slowly, very confused. “You’re in my personal space.”

Tucker smiled, slightly creepily. “Dude, I am your personal space. Until you’re back on your feet and in your armor I’m gonna take care of you. So get used to it, you lovable jerk, you.”

Church flopped back down. “I don’t need your help.”

“Yeah, you do. Caboose told me that you’ve been in bed since the incident.” He held up his armored hand to admire it. “You know you could have called me back, right? We could have sent Caboose out and it would just be you and me.”

Church glared over at his comrade. “I would rather hear that from Tex than you. At least then I’d know that I was just going to die. Hearing from you, I’ll have to suffer first.”

Tucker rose, turning his back on the sick guy. “Fine, if you can’t see that I’m just trying to help then you can continue to suffer by yourself.”

“Lavernius, wait,” Church sighed in defeat. He waited for Tucker to turn around. “You know you’re a real pain in my ass, right? And that I’m not letting you do this because I’m afraid of hurting your feelings or anything.” He shifted around, a little uncomfortable. “I guess I could use some help.”

Tucker practically pounced on Church, giving him a hug. “You’re gonna totally thank me when this is over.”

Church rolled his eyes. “Yeah, thank you that you’re not hugging me anymore,” he grumbled to himself.

–+–

Tucker pulled the quilt up to cover Church, smiling at his cute sleepy face. “Sleep tight, Leonard. I’m sure you’ll feel better soon.”


End file.
